Debes buscarte un nuevo amor RyoSaku
by one-chan
Summary: una historia de la pareja espectacular, ryoma lucha por su amada sakuno quienes se ven afectados por distintos problemas, al final sólo sakuno decidirá si buscarse un nuevo amor...


_**Titulo: **"Debes buscarte un nuevo amor"_

_**Autora: **Onechan**  
**_

_**Género:** drama, romance en general_

_**Pareja: **Ryoma y Sakuno (RyoSaku)_

**_Advertencias: _**_el contenido posee caracteristicas quiza no aptas para menores, solo un poquito, (lime__)_**  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de la serie The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen sino a Konomi Takeshi-sensei, la cancion utilizada en este song-fic tampoco es de mi pertenencia, sino al grupo tranzas. Este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro sino para diversion de los lectores.  
_

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor.**_

_**Que no guarde sus problemas**_

_**Que no sea como yo, a la hora de la cena**_

_**Que cuando muera de celos, él jamás te diga nada**_

_**Que no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma**_

Ryoma Echizen sale de un edificio de 5 plantas vestido de traje, llevaba un saco y un pantalón de color negro, una camisa blanca y en el cuello una corbata color azul marino, llevaba en manos un folder con papeles dentro. Camina hacia un espacioso estacionamiento donde se encontraba su automóvil, era pequeño, de 4 puertas, color negro. Al parecer sentimientos grises le invadían el pensamiento. Estaba muy molesto. Se adentra a su automóvil, tira el folder al asiento delantero y cierra la puerta con fuerza; Apoya sus codos en el volante y se frota los dedos en la cabeza. Quería descargar su furia; aprieta mas los dedos asta jalarse los cabellos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Abre los ojos al escuchar el celular sonando, se tranquiliza un poco apoyándose al asiento, levanta un lado del saco y saca el celular de un bolsillo oculto, se fija en el nombre que salía en el celular junto con una foto digital, era su enamorada Sakuno Ryuzaki, Ryoma atiende el celular tratando de tranquilizarse un poco más.

― Si, Sakuno – responde Ryoma con un tono de delicadeza, aun estando totalmente furioso escuchar a su novia era lo más tranquilizante que tuvo en el día. Desde el celular Sakuno contesta.

―Hm… Ryoma… ¿ya estás por llegar? – dice tímidamente con una alegría enorme acumulada y retenida tratando de no dejarla salir en un grito o en palabras que no se llegarían ni a entender. Ryoma mira el reloj en su muñeca, era un poco tarde, apoya la cabeza en el asiento y le responde.

― Hm…dentro de quince minutos amor – le dice mientras pasa la mano libre por la cabellera color azabache.

― Ah…entonces te seguiré esperando, ya estará lista la cena – le dice enternecida. Ryoma sonríe y le responde.

―Tratare de llegar pronto – se le estaba pasando la rabia que lo estaba atormentando. Da contacto el carro y sale apresurado a llegar a su casa.

Corrió por las carreteras, por la autopista, se apresuraba a llegar. Ya faltando unas cuantas calles suena su celular distrayéndolo del camino, se da cuenta de que le había llegado un mensaje y cuando vuelve a mirar a la avenida se detiene bruscamente haciendo salir de los frenos un sonido tosco. Cuando mira bien el camino ve que era Kintarou, quien muy molesto porque casi lo atropellan patea muy fuerte el auto de Ryoma haciéndolo tambalear un poco. A Ryoma le volvió la rabia, miro el semáforo y estaba en verde, dejo que Kintarou pase y continuo su camino; a Ryoma no le agradaba Kintarou porque era muy unido a Sakuno, claro que no tenia celos de su amistad, sino, que él conocía las intenciones que tenia Kintarou hacia su amada novia.

Se pregunto _"¿Qué hace por aquí Kintarou?"_ el no vivía ni cerca de donde vivía Ryoma con Sakuno, saco la conclusión _"él vino a verla…me las va a pagar" _a Ryoma le volvieron a dominar los sentimientos de la ira, deseaba por dentro haberlo atropellado y dejarlo invalido para que nunca vuelva a venir a visitarla.

Ya entrando a su domicilio saca las llaves y abre la cerradura de la puerta e ingresa a su casa. No era una casa de lujo, era una sencilla decorada por su amada Sakuno, tenía un juego de sillones, unas ventanas cubiertas por unas cortinas y una mesita al centro, mas a la izquierda estaba el comedor una mesa acomodada con seis sillas y dos platos puestos en ella, cerca de ahí estaba una pequeña habitación donde se escuchaban sonidos de algo que se cocinaba. Ryoma se acerca a la cocina y entra; Sakuno estaba dándole la espalda mientras removía un cucharon dentro de una olla. Ryoma se le acerca suavemente, le rodea la delgada cintura con sus brazos largos y le besa en el cuello.

Sakuno se estremece y al notar que era Ryoma se acongoja acobardándose ante sus caricias, Ryoma la inspecciona con la nariz por todo el cuerpo haciéndola sentir excitación, la pone de frente a Sakuno y la olfatea desde los bustos, sólo sentía su aroma hasta que algo sale de armonía cuando percibe otro aroma aparte del de ella y de la comida que estaba preparando. Ryoma se endereza y la mira un poco frio.

― ¿Ese imbécil te toco? – le dice tratando de no explotar de la ira por que percibió el aroma de otro hombre en el cuerpo de su amada. Sakuno solo responde confusa con un.

― ¿Qué?...- ella no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo Ryoma. Él le cuestiona nuevamente.

―Vino Kintarou ¿no es cierto?- Ryoma le comenzó a hablar más claro a Sakuno, se estaba dejando llevar por la ira que le estaba haciendo pensar y cuestionarse a sí mismo.

― Kintarou si vino, pero…- Ryoma la interrumpe sin dejarla defenderse ante el asecho del feroz león molesto.

― Te había dicho que no te acerques mucho a él, no me agrada – le impone pero haciéndose notar los celos que tenía. Él no se podía imaginar a Kintarou cerca de su amada peor con las intenciones que tenia, dejarlos solos era como darle pan al hambriento. Eso lo enfurecía más.

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**_

_**Que sea todo un caballero**_

_**Que tenga una profesión, sin problemas de dinero**_

_**Sea amigo de tus amigos, simpatice con tus padres**_

_**Y que nunca hable de más, que no pueda lastimarte**_

Se pone a caminar por la casa, Sakuno comienza a servir la cena poniéndola en platos, cuando va hacia la mesa a dejar los platos Ryoma seguía molesto caminando de un lado para el otro, Sakuno deja los platos en la mesa y se le acerca, agarrándolo por un brazo lo detiene y lo mira preocupada. Ryoma la mira y le causa una sensación de culpa, de arrepentimiento por todo lo que había pasado, por lo que le había dicho. Cierra los ojos fuertemente y se traga su rabia intensa y sin sentido, extiende los brazos y abraza a Sakuno fuertemente. Sakuno correspondiendo lo abraza y murmura en su oído.

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...cuéntame – le dice con ternura y comprensión en el corazón que se podían sentir en sus delicadas palabras de su amada Sakuno. Ryoma mira para otro lado tratando de evadir la pregunta ya que la respuesta no era de mucho agrado. Ryoma respira profundo cierra los ojos y expira lentamente, cuando abre los ojos la mira a Sakuno y le explica el problema que tenia.

― Fui a presentarme a la empresa como me lo habían pedido, y me despidieron – fue claro y conciso con sus palabras, no le iba a estar con vueltas a Sakuno, a ella le sorprendió mucho la noticia, en un instante cambio de expresión, no se imaginaba que fuera tan serio el problema que atormentaba a su amado quien lo expresaba con rotundos celos – al parecer se presento alguien mejor que yo – le dolió decir esas palabras, él figuraba ser el mejor en todo, se sentía insustituible en todo lo que hacía, hasta en el amor.

Sakuno con los ojos llorosos y sin decir nada lo abraza suavemente entrelazando sus brazos a su delgada cintura que cuando era joven había formado por el continuo ejercicio del tenis.

Ryoma al sentir la calidez de Sakuno siente escalofríos que lo hace olvidarse del tema y llevarlo hacia el cielo. No duda y corresponde el tierno abrazo de su amada, era la única quien lo hacía sentir esas sensaciones de tranquilidad y lujuria al mismo tiempo; le sostiene el rostro con las dos manos y le levanta la mirada frente a la suya, Ryoma tenía la expresión de deseo, un apetito que solo Sakuno podía saciar, no lo soporta ni un segundo mas y le arrebata un beso de desahogo. Ha Ryoma se le sube rápido la emoción y se olvida completamente de los celos que sentía.

La llama prendida dentro de él ardía fuertemente que no podía apagarla sólo con un beso, se encoje de hombros para sentir más profundamente el sentimiento que chispeaba cada neurona de su cuerpo y lo hacía enloquecerse más por su amada Sakuno.

Su cuerpo no resiste a la insaciable insistencia de su instinto animal que lo presionaba queriendo llegar a un propósito que disfrutaría de cualquier manera. Toma a Sakuno de la cintura y la jala, Sakuno se deja llevar por el impulso de Ryoma que era demasiado fuerte. Pasan por el comedor, dejando los platos enfriarse se la lleva a un cuarto oscuro donde se pierden en la penumbra; allí dentro Ryoma la besa mas salvajemente y la recuesta en la cama fría quitándose toda la prenda de vestir que llevaban puesta.

Al otro día, el sol entraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación rozando las cortinas de ceda alumbrando el cuarto donde descansaban los dos cuerpos que por la noche desahogaron su apetito carnal. Estaban recostados abrazados el uno al otro cubiertos por una delgada sábana blanca. El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono que se encontraba en el velador del lado de Ryoma, él se despierta y sin querer molestar a Sakuno extiende su brazo libre y toma el auricular y lentamente lo lleva hacia su oreja.

― Hola…- dijo en voz baja y malhumorada porque lo habían despertado después de haber pasado con Sakuno la mejor noche de su vida. Todavía con los ojos cerrados escucha una voz femenina quien le comienza a hablar, Ryoma cierra fuertemente los ojos y haciendo una mueca con los labios molestándose aun más, era la madre de Sakuno quien le reclamaba por retenerla a su hija toda la noche – por favor señora déjela en paz, ella está bien – le dice para que se calme un poco más de lo tan alterada que se encontraba la señora. En último acto de impaciencia de Ryoma mueve el auricular de vuelta hacia el teléfono y sin abrir los ojos intentaba atinarle para colocarlo mejor haciendo un ruido molesto hasta que logra colgarlo.

― ¿era mi madre? – le pregunta Sakuno con voz ronca y con los ojos cerrados todavía disfrutando los últimos segundos de sueño.

― Sí, buenos días – dice en voz recia con tono amargado cambiándola a tono dulce el buenos días volviendo el brazo libre abrazando a Sakuno.

― Buenos días- responde Sakuno aferrándose más al cuerpo desnudo de Ryoma.

Ryoma la apega más a su cuerpo y bajando la cabeza le da un beso en la frente, le quita los cabellos rebeldes del rostro y posa su mano en su mejilla, pasa sus dedos por su nuca y comienza a mover sus dedos masajeándole la cabeza y peinándola con los dedos, repite la misma acción cuatro veces más hasta que Sakuno abre los ojos y lo mira a los ojos, Ryoma la contemplaba como contemplar el maravilloso amanecer, para él, ella era esplendorosa. Sakuno le regala una sonrisa llena de felicidad y armonía, Ryoma le devuelve la sonrisa cerrando los ojos para no dejarse llevar por la belleza de la ninfa con la que se había acostado, Sakuno cierra los ojos para no caer en la misma tentación y besa el pecho descubierto de Ryoma.

― ¿Qué aras hoy?- le pregunta Ryoma esperando a que ella le responda algo beneficioso para él. Sus pensamientos eran impredecibles Sakuno no podía saber que le propondría Ryoma para hacer ese día, pero de algo estaría segura que sería algo maravilloso y romántico luego de la noche tan apasionada que tuvieron juntos.

― Iré a trabajar hasta las cuatro en la panadería, de ahí hare las compras para la cena de hoy-le dice Sakuno esperando impaciente la propuesta que Ryoma le haría para esa noche.

― Está bien, llegare a las seis, ten lista la cena hasta entonces – Sakuno frunce las cejas ya que esperaba algo más de Ryoma, no casi lo mismo de siempre, aunque las seis era temprano para que Ryoma volviera de buscar trabajo, ya que lo habían despedido y se perdía por lo menos hasta las ocho de la noche, ella aun no perdía las esperanzas y vuelve a sonreír- estaremos así unas horas mas ¿quieres?- le dice muy feliz Ryoma haciéndole cosquillas y haciéndole sonrojar a Sakuno poniéndola más feliz de lo que estaba, Ryoma jala la sabana cubriéndose así los dos dentro de la delgada tela en un revoloteo de felicidad...

_**Continuara...**_

Espero y les haya gustado esta primera parte de mi song-fic, estare esperando sus opiniones y comentarios de esta primera parte de mi pequeña historia, nos leemos pronto bye...


End file.
